Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for signal processing. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to audio volume adjustment. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the development of terminal technology, terminals, such as a mobile phone and a tablet personal computer, with audio playing functions have are widely used. Different users often prefer different audio volumes when using audio applications, such as music and videos. Volume adjustment becomes important for further development of terminal technology. Currently, a user often needs to manually press a volume control key or a volume control bar of a terminal for volume adjustment. The terminal adjusts system audio volume according to user operations on the volume control key or the volume control bar. Usually, every application on the terminal has a same audio volume after the volume adjustment.
The above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, as the user often needs to manually press the volume control key or the volume control bar of the terminal for volume adjustment, the terminal does not adjust the volume if the user cannot manually press the volume control key or the volume control bar, which results in some inconvenience. In addition, as the system volume is uniformly adjusted, audio signals of all applications on the terminal are played at a same volume in any environment, which results in inflexibility and negatively affects volume adjustment effects.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for audio volume adjustment.